


A Ghost and A Ladybug

by EternalEndgame



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 23:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalEndgame/pseuds/EternalEndgame
Summary: A strange creature arrives in Vernada's land with a gift, quite the surprise to the lonely queen.





	A Ghost and A Ladybug

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short and I just wanted to write a small short about my lonely Ladybug queen oc Vernada.  
I might write a longer version when I feel more inspired.

Veranda stared down at the… thing in front of her. It was almost at the tiny ladybug queens height, maybe a little bit shorter. Very surprising to her, considering she was a very small ladybug (even though they were a small species anyway). It wore a white mask with two eyesockets and little horns protruding from the sides, a small cloiak that seemed shredded and a weapon. A small nail that she'd seen carried by the warriors of Hallownest during their one meeting. It didn't show any signs of infection either. Surprising.

"You…" She spoke. "I have not seen a bug of your kind before." The queen moved forward with a frown, poking their mask. "Who exactly are you? I know where you came from, that cursed kingdom of Hallownest but never before did we see your kind." "I do not wish to fight you, unless you carry that deadly infection with you." She hummed and poked the silent wanderer again. The queen moving back when Ghost reached under their cloak, revealing a delicate flower. "A gift…? For me…?" The queen tilted her head, her surprise growing when Ghost nodded. "A friendship offer?"

Vernada smiled. Maybe she_ wasn't_ such a lonely queen afterall, maybe she'd_ finally_ have a friend that wasn't just a subject.


End file.
